The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
In recent years, a multifunctional information processing apparatus such as a mobile phone has been developed. For this reason, a user can obtain a variety of information using various functions mounted to the information processing apparatus. For example, the user displays a map on a screen of the information processing apparatus and obtains specific information (for example, peripheral information of a position shown by a keyword) by searching the keyword.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-150839 discloses a navigation apparatus that enables path display, map display, and other display adaptable to a change in the movement speed.